oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow VS Vegeta (Sonic the Hedgehog VS Dragon Ball Z)
Shadow VS Vegeta is a bonus episode. It features the edgy Shadow of Sonic ''and the arrogant Vegeta of ''Dragon Ball Z. Intro In a mountainous area, Vegeta 'angrily flies through the air, in search. Vegeta: ''"Where are those blasted androids? I'll pull that blonde one's goddamn hair out!" Suddenly, a gigantic crash stops Vegeta in his tracks. He looks down to see 'Shadow the Hedgehog '''destroying one of Eggman's badniks and kicking him into Eggman's giant robot. Eggman: ''"No, no, no-" Both explode, as Eggman rolls onto the ground, defeated. Vegeta lowers himself down to see what is going on. (*Cue: Unknown Track*) Eggman: "Ugh! First, my plans were foiled by Sonic and his pet Tails. Now I have to put HIM into the equation?!" Shadow walks torward the doctor. Eggman: "Why, Shadow? Why did YOU of all people have to interfere?" Shadow crosses his arms in true edgelord fashion as Vegeta hides behind a tree to not be seen. Shadow: "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I, and only I know what is best. Maria wouldn't want you to disturb the peace of our world. And I am here to protect what she loves. This is who I am. Eggman: "What?!" Shadow charges a Chaos Spear in his hands, and shoots it at Eggman. Shadow: "Goodbye, doctor." Eggman cowers, but both are shocked when someone's hand comes out of nowhere and reflects the projectile: Vegeta. Shadow gasps. Vegeta: "Pardon me for interrupting your little soap opera, but that's not going to happen." Shadow: "Out of my way. The doctor and I have unfinished buisness." Shadow looks around. Eggman is nowhere to be found - until he sees him running and screaming into the bushes. Shadow: "You let him get away." Vegeta analyses Shadow. Vegeta: "Hmm.. You're an unusual looking android." Shadow: "What?" Vegeta: "You must be the family pet." Shadow: "You do realize you let an evil scientist escape, right? One who plans on ruling the world?" Vegeta: "Huh. Well, I'm currently dealing with one of my own. More so his creations. Shadow: "Why are you so nonshalant about this?" Vegeta: "Because I don't believe you." Shadow shakes his head. Shadow: "Ignorant." (*Cue - Clashing Egos*) Vegeta almost instantly angrily punches Shadow in the face, pushing him back. Vegeta: "OH, IT'S ON, FLEA BAG!" TRIUMPH OR DIE! They both teleport and kick each other, their feet meeting. They do this again, though Vegeta's kick is replaced with a punch. They once again teleport and Shadow runs along the plains as Vegeta charges a ki attack, which Shadow jumps over when it finally fires. But this is useless as Vegeta teleports and beings to punch and kick him before he launches Shadow away. Shadow bounces off a tree and kicks Vegeta in the back, punches him in the back, and kicks him in mindair multiple times before kicking him down to the ground. Shadow tries to go in for an attack but Vegeta kicks and punches him away. Shadow flies into a tree. Vegeta screams as he punches Shadow up the tree, and then kicks him away before sending multiple bursts of ki at him. Shadow floats past them and teleports behind Vegeta, He attacks, but Vegeta blocks with his elbow and punche shim. Vegeta grabs Shadow, but Shadown spins and sends him flying to the ground. Shadow: "Chaos - Control! Vegeta: "Oh, why you-" Time freezes, as Shadow sends multiple Chaos Blasts floating around Vegeta. He kicks him in the back as time flows again and Vegeta flies into the blasts, Shadow forms a Chaos Sphere around himself, hurting Vegeta, He then tries to charge Chaos energy into a punch, but it misses and Vegeta kicks him in the back. Vegeta: "Enough!" Shadow is sent flying, and Vegeta jets into the air and follows him. Vegeta then punches Shadow, but Shadow punches back. The two briefly but quickly go back and forth until Vegeta kicks Shadow into the ground. Vegeta: "YOU'RE DONE! GALICK GUN - FIRE!" Shadow tries to hold it back. He is briefly successful, btu Vegeta pushes extremely hard to the point he begins to scream as the force of the blast becomes too strong for Shadow to hold, as he is launched back. '''K.O Trunks, just having finished Silver the Hedgehog, watches as Shadow is pushed into a rock. Vegeta jets torwards him. Shadow: "I'm the coolest!" Vegeta kicks him in the stomach, finishing the fight. Trunks walks forward. Trunks: "Huh. That seems to be the last of them. We should go. We've wasted enough time on these rats. Let's find the others and destroy the androids!" Trunks sets off into the air. Vegeta: "Hah." Vegeta follows him as Cell appears on screen. Cell: "It's MEEEEEEEE!" (*Cue: HalusaTwin - DBZ: SSJ Vegeta Theme (Berserker Mix)*) This melee's winner is...Vegeta! Trivia * This episode was sponsered by Amino. * This epiode takes place at the same time as Trunks VS Silver. You can even see this fight's beginning and end take place in that fight. Perhaps this is why it is a Bonus Episode. * Like Trunks VS Silver, this is a prequel to Cell VS Meruem. Category:'Video Games VS Anime' themed episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:'Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic' themed episodes Category:Fights With Original Music Category:HyperGauge